Narita
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado turba el alma de dos personas, actualizando el sentimiento que tanto se han esforzado por desterrar de su corazón. H & H
1. Alto

Basquetbolista.

Su espalda, fuerte y ancha, había capturado inicialmente su atención. El uniforme de la selección de Japón lo distinguía entre los demás viajeros. Se preguntó porqué no lo había notado antes, puesto que el uniforme no dejaba lugar a dudas. Y también se preguntó el porqué los periodistas no daban muestras de desear acercársele, si había por lo menos medio ciento de ellos reunidos en el extremo más alejado de la sala de espera, atiborrando la estancia con sus personas y equipos de fotografía y video.

Basquetbolista.

Era alto. Dudaba mucho que jugara como guardia central; aunque al recordar a Akira Sendoh pensó que no debía especular sobre algo que no sabía. Posiblemente era un estupendo jugador a la ofensiva, a juzgar por su corpulencia y su estatura.

Un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas, al comprender que lo estaba observando con inigualable descaro. Su único pretexto era que hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía contacto con un mundo que antes le fascinaba. Maldijo el momento en que su tren se retrasó y tuvo que permanecer ahí, observando a los pasajeros que arribaban.

Basquetbolista.

Una punzada de dolor surgió en su corazón y se propagó por su estómago, provocándole algo parecido a las náuseas. El hecho de haber siquiera pensado en el mundo que antes le tenía fascinada trajo a su mente recuerdos que se esforzaba por olvidar. Recuerdos de cierto jugador cuyo nombre no quería ni recordar. Algo parecido a la tristeza, pero mucho más fuerte y agónico hizo su aparición en el interior de su organismo, quitándole la respiración. Se forzó a regresar a la realidad y a no dejar que aquello la afectara; no había razón alguna para ponerse en ese plan: no existía una razón válida para que su traicionero subconsciente evocara la etapa más dolorosa de su vida.

Basquetbolista.

Era como él. Sin lugar a dudas. Pudo deducirlo por la manera en que la empleada tras el mostrador le sonreía, entre fascinada y aterrada. Se preguntó cuál sería su destino, puesto que en las noticias habían mencionado que la concentración de los seleccionados tenía un receso de quince días. Indudablemente era alguien de provincia, ya que se encontraba en ese lugar intentando obtener un boleto para algún destino lejano; posiblemente venía llegando de la sede donde se encontraba el campus de alto rendimiento. Nuevamente le pareció misterioso que los reporteros no lo molestaran, dado que todos ellos estaban ahí únicamente con la finalidad de entrevistar a cualquier seleccionado que arribara.

Casi sonrió, anticipando la conmoción que la llegada de las máximas estrellas del deporte causaría. La temporada de concentración terminaba ese día y los seleccionados llegarían, unos más tarde, otros más temprano, los menos al día siguiente, todos rebosantes de expectativas y dispuestos a cumplir la misión encomendada: obtener las preseas olímpicas.

Los juegos olímpicos estaban a la vuelta del calendario y no cabía duda que la selección de básquetbol era una gran esperanza. En esta ocasión, más que ninguna otra, las estrellas del firmamento del baloncesto resultaban sencillamente extraordinarias.

Sí, los juegos olímpicos comenzaban, trayendo consigo un cáliz amargo que ella habría de beber hasta la última gota. Porque ella vería cada uno de los partidos; pese a que se hubiera prometido a sí misma no hacerlo. Observaría embelesada cada uno de sus movimientos, anticiparía sus mejores jugadas, se emocionaría increíblemente ante el movimiento estelar de una de las máximas figuras de la selección nipona. Lo haría. Sin importar cuántas lágrimas tuviera que derramar después. Él y el básquetbol estaban en su sangre, metidos hasta la raíz de su alma; negándose a abandonarla, pese a que la vida ahora era distinta... pese a que el mes próximo sería su boda con Tsuyoshi Takamiya.

Sí, los juegos olímpicos le darían la oportunidad de despedirse de él para siempre. Cada pase, cada clavada, cada enceste, pondrían un blindaje de acero sobre su corazón, sobre el amargo recuerdo del amor que un día le había profesado. Tenía que hacerlo así. Debía hacerlo así.

Con reticencia apartó la mirada del hombre ataviado con traje deportivo y la dejó vagar por la sala. Notó ahora que los periodistas estaban alertados de su presencia, pero que no intentaban acercarse. Notó también los murmullos, y las miradas asesinas que por lo menos cinco de los hombres de la lente le dirigieron. Eso la intrigó y, tras unos segundos de reflexión, sintió su corazón latir desbocado, al comprender lo que eso significaba.

Se rehusó por varios minutos a volverlo a mirar. Él continuaba de espaldas a ella, reclinado cómodamente sobre el mostrador, charlando con la empleada, sin dar muestras de impaciencia o intentar apresurarse, pese a que la fila se hacía más larga a cada momento. Pese a que el siguiente turno le correspondía a ella.

Sin tener realmente la intención, observó su equipaje: un bolso deportivo que había visto mejores días y que no correspondía al modelo que todos los seleccionados habían recibido. Eso borró cualquier duda: se trataba de una Nike básica, de un color ridículo, un diseño que había sido popular diez años atrás y que, indudablemente, había sido adquirido en aquélla época. Una mochila color rosa: en modo alguno el accesorio perfecto para un basquetbolista de élite y muy similar a la que ella utilizaba también, y que ¡malditos fueran el destino y su escasa voluntad! no podía tirar a la basura por más que lo intentara.

Eso le hizo comprender el peculiar comportamiento de los periodistas. Sabía bien que ninguno se acercaría, y tampoco intentarían tomar fotografías. Siempre era igual, desde aquel día, hacía más de cinco años, en que él les había responsabilizado por el desastre de su vida y los había declarado seres no dignos de estar en su presencia. Siempre era igual, desde aquel reportaje indiscreto, cuando su propia vida quedó destrozada.

Hanamichi Sakuragi continuaba siendo el alto que nadie osaba pasarse.


	2. Bajo

Sintió su corazón latir de prisa, como cuando sabía que en los siguientes cinco segundos anotaría una clavada; sin embargo, no le dio importancia, pues supuso que se debía al cambio atmosférico y al largo viaje en avión.

Una mueca divertida asomó a su rostro al notar que los buitres de la prensa creían que arribaba del campamento de seleccionados, y sufrían por no poder entrevistarlo. No obstante, la diversión le duró muy poco, pues recordó el suceso por el cual ningún reportero podía acercársele sin arriesgar su integridad física.

Contuvo el suspiro exasperado que amenazó con salir de sus labios. Un jugador de básquetbol tan talentoso como él no sentía tristeza, seguro que no. No le importaba ser un solitario, ni tampoco haber sido el protagonista del escándalo deportivo más ventilado de la década; tampoco importaba que Haruko le hubiera regresado el anillo de compromiso después de tan memorable acontecimiento, ya que nada podía hacer para retroceder el tiempo e impedir que aquéllo ocurriera.

También estaba seguro de que no existía ninguna explicación sobre la tierra que pudiera convencer a la única mujer que había amado, de que todo había sido una mentira inventada por una sarta de estúpidos que no tenían nada mejor qué hacer que sacrificar vidas en el altar de los encabezados sensacionalistas y los récords de ventas.

De cualquier forma, no importaba más. Haruko era parte de su pasado, y ahí debía permanecer: si quería conservar la cordura y continuar con su vida, su única opción era olvidarla.

La empleada tras el mostrador sonrió, tendiéndole el boleto solicitado y devolviéndole su tarjeta de crédito. Comprendió que era la señal no convenida para mover el esqueleto y alejarse de ahí; pues ya había demorado la fila demasiado tiempo, gracias a un pequeño error en la captura digitalizada de un itinerario adicional que había solicitado: el plan era permanecer solamente una noche en Kanagawa y de ahí emprender un largo viaje. Un viaje que lo llevaría lejos del básquetbol y de la vida que había conocido hasta entonces.

Sin más razón para continuar ante el mostrador, sonrió a la empleada, agradeciéndole su atención y, dando un paso hacia un lado, se inclinó para tomar su equipaje. A lo lejos, los reporteros permanecían observándole; y su sonrisa se amplió al comprender que maldecirían cada instante de ese día, cuando se enteraran de la noticia que cambiaría el panorama y las expectativas para la selección olímpica de básquetbol del Japón.

Tampoco que lo disfrutara en demasía; pues nada, ninguna humillación a la prensa, ningún golpe bajo a esos bastardos podría devolverle lo único que era importante para él: el amor de Haruko.

Emitiendo un sentido suspiro, aferró el asa de la singular mochila que siempre, desde el día que la adquiriera, le había acompañado en cada aventura deportiva y suscitado más de algún comentario malintencionado; aunque ninguno, aparte de él, supiera la verdad tras lo que la prensa había considerado una más de sus excentricidades.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó; el sonido de esa voz, un tono tan bajo, apenas un susurro, que casi estuvo a punto de pasar desapercibido para él.

─Disculpe, el supervisor me ha dicho que usted podría informarme respecto a mi reasignación de viaje. Sucede que mi equipaje registrado partió sin mi y me he quedado solo con el equipaje de mano.

─¿Y cual es el problema, señorita Akagi?

─Pues, es que...

No entendió una sola palabra de las que siguieron. Bastó lo dicho por la empleada para que su corazón, comenzara una carrera frenética de latidos, confirmándole que no se había equivocado al escuchar su voz.

Era ella. Ahora estaba seguro por completo.

Haruko. El nombre le sabía delicioso al murmurarlo; sin apresurarse, dejó que la suave vibración acariciara sus labios y resonara en su garganta, perdido por un momento en sus agridulces recuerdos, hasta que el murmullo, vivo y palpitante de su voz, alternada con la de la empleada, lo devolvió a la realidad, recordándole que debía irse de inmediato, que debía tomar su equipaje y proseguir su camino, si quería conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

─Y por eso me interesa asegurar que no destinen mi equipaje al área de resguardo; la última vez que ocurrió algo similar me tomó diez días y otras tantas vueltas a la oficina, recuperarlo ─concluyó.

Ojalá a él le hubiera tenido diez días y otras tantas vueltas al departamento, recuperar a su prometida; sin embargo, el hubiera no existía; como no existía la posibilidad de volver a estar cerca de ella, de escuchar su risa y sentir sus labios contra los suyos; de caminar a su lado, tomados de la mano, por aquel centro comercial que ambos adoraban; de compartir sueños, de trazar ambiciosos planes para un futuro que jamás sucedería.

Curiosamente, por primera vez, se preguntó si el amor que existía entre ellos de verdad había sido tan grande y, por primera vez también, fue capaz de pensar en una respuesta negativa. De haber sido de esa forma, de haber sido su amor lo suficientemente sólido, Haruko jamás habría dudado de él o por lo menos le hubiera concedido la oportunidad de explicarse ¿O no?

La respuesta lo evadió en aquel momento; pero la duda estaba sembrada y comenzó a germinar, consumiendo vorazmente su interior, enraizándose en el vacío que anteriormente había llenado la ilusión del amor correspondido. Era apenas una mísera flama; pero pronto se convertiría en un fuego que crecería hasta devorar sus ilusiones, destruyéndolas para regalarle la posibilidad de un futuro sin sombras.

El tiempo apremiaba, y pronto su tren partiría; consciente de ello, se obligó a tomar su equipaje y dar el primer paso para alejarse definitivamente de una vida jamás consolidada y comenzar a enfrentar la dura realidad; una realidad en la que Haruko ya no existía.

Haruko debía quedar atras; como en ese momento, en que permanecía en el mostrador, conversando con la dependienta, mientras él, sin mirar atrás, avanzaba rumbo al destino elegido.

No permitiría otra vez un golpe bajo a su corazón.


	3. Notas

**¡Atención!****:** Para que todo esté más claro y que no tengan que buscar infructuosamente un nuevo capítulo, les comunico que, el anuncio para las actualizaciones aparece en mi Profile: _Fecha_ de actualización y _Nombre_ del fic que actualizaré. Sólo tienen que dar click en mi Nickname y podrán verlo. Gracias por su apoyo y comprensión.

Un favor extra-especial:** _si desean que la respuesta a sus reviews llegue más rápido, registren su e-mail. _**Porque los reviews sin firmar sólo puedo responderlos cuando publique un nuevo capítulo.

**PRESENTACIÓN**

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí dejo una pequeña historia de Slam Dunk. Es un proyecto que ha estado en el tintero desde que escribí "La Entrevista". Últimamente no he intentado nada con Slam Dunk, y definitivamente, siento que mi línea es demasiado dramática para dedicarme de lleno a esta serie; sin embargo, de cualquier manera decidí publicar esta, consciente de que habrá muchas cuestiones OCC y que se aparta de la tendencia generalizada hacia el Slash.

En fin, cruzo los dedos y... ¡suplico por reviews! Que en esta serie sí que estoy perdida, lo reconozco. =P

¡Grax por leer!.


End file.
